


Locked out

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, cause Jim is an adorable idiot, there's nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: Jim gets locked out of his flat and his neighbour Leonard finds him trying to get back in.





	Locked out

This was not happening. This was so NOT happening.

In a minute he surely would wake up in his bed, safe and warm and snuggled up deeply into his cosy blanket. This was just a dream.

See? This was definitely not happening.

Except… “Sam!” 

Jim banged at the door, but there was no response.

“SAM! Open the damn door! Let me the fuck back into my own flat to which I graciously granted you asylum!” 

He waited a few seconds, but the door didn’t open.

“Sam! This is not funny! I’m so going to call Mom!” 

This time he got an answer. Unfortunately not the one he was desperately hoping for. Instead of the door lock being turned around, annoyingly loud music started to play.

It was this exact moment Jim lost all hope to get back in.

Oh, he would make Sam pay for this. Nobody would charge him for murder, right? Seriously, everybody would completely be able to understand him, or not? They all would agree with him, that Sam had this coming and that poor, sweet Jimmy was only acting in self-defence. He would be a free man and more important, he would be able to get back into his flat.

“You’re naked.”

Oh no. The whole situation got so much worse right now. Jim knew this voice as he would recognize the melodic drawl anywhere. It cut through the, apart from the blaring music, silent floor and Jim felt like this had become his own personal doomsday.

The blatant statement was uttered by his hot neighbour, who was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. And on whom Jim of course had the biggest crush since the invention of wet dreams.

Which he absolutely did not have.

Only sometimes. But not about the source of hotness standing right in front of him.

Ok, he did. But this was the absolute wrong moment to think about that tanned body tousling his linens.

As he felt his cheeks begin to warm under the scrutinizing stare, he became aware of his state of undressing and in his panic he picked up the doormat in a last desperate act to regain his dignity and held it in front of his crotch.

The brunet stood on the stairs and made no attempt to move in the next minutes. His left eyebrow rose up into his hairline as he seemed to be highly amused by the scenery in front of him.

Suddenly, a door slammed very loudly somewhere in the house and Jim’s panic raised to another level. He pleadingly looked at the gorgeous man in hope of ending this disastrous moment right here before it turned into an absolute nightmare.

“As nice as this neighbourly exchange is, could you please help me before I embarrass myself in front of the whole house?”

And no, he did absolutely not sound pathetic. Maybe a little bit. But regarding the circumstances he was sure he had every right to whine.

The other man sighed and Jim realized suddenly how tired he looked.

“Sure, come with me. I’ll lend you some clothes before you’ll freeze down to your bones, kid.”

With those words he was heading for his own flat. When he had the door open, he turned around to Jim who was still clutching at the doormat and let out an annoyed huff.

“You’re coming, or do you need a written invitation? Thought you didn’t want to spend the day out here.”

Without another word he vanished into his apartment and Jim reluctantly followed him till he found him in the living room.

“You can stay here and I’m going to look if I have something that fits you. And before I completely forget my manners, the name is McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

“Oh, I know.”

The brunet’s eyebrow rose up again which was very distracting for Jim, so he started to ramble.

“Not that I’m stalking you or something like that, it’s just, well, ugh… You know, you’re my neighbour and I see you sometimes when you come home and your mailbox is next to mine, so of course I know your name, and by the way I’m Jim, I mean if you didn’t know yet…”

Jim considered if it were wiser to bite off his tongue right now instead of embarrassing himself further by vomiting out weird gibberish.

“Shut up kid, I’m too tired for your shit.”

Although those words were a bit harsh, Leonard’s voice had a slightly affectionate tone. Apparently, Jim hadn’t made a complete fool of himself.

“Stay here, I’m going to get you something to wear.”

While the other man was away searching for clothes, Jim looked around the room. It was rather plain and scarcely furnished and apart from a few framed pictures it lacked personal touch.

Right before he could get a closer look at them, he heard Leonard return from the bedroom and he turned around only to get some clothes thrown into his face.

“I hope these will fit, if not you have to live with it. If you want, you can stay here till that boyfriend of yours gets his head out of his ass and lets you back into your flat. And don’t take offense when I fall asleep, I had two long days of clinic shifts and I haven’t slept for 36 hours.” He emphasised the last words with a long yawn as he sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Jim struggled to get into the pants and nearly tripped when he heard the last words his neighbour had said.

“Boyfriend?”

The brunet shrugged his shoulders. “It’s ok, I’m not judging you. Everybody can love whoever they want to.”

For that comment he gave Leonard a dirty look as he did not want to hear assumptions like that about him and that idiot he unfortunately was related to.

“Oh hell no, that ass is just my brother. He’s in trouble with his girlfriend Aurelan and I was nice enough to let him stay for a few days. And how does he show his appreciation? By tossing me out! I’m a delight to live with, but my brother is just too dumb to accept that.”

Leonard snorted. “Sure as hell you are.”

“Wow, that’s just plain mean, Bones.”

The brunet yawned again. “Bones?”

“Yeah, because freezing down to my bones and all. Or because I really would like to jump your bones.”

Oh fuck. He didn’t say that out loud, did he? Shit, he really did.

“Oh, fuck no. God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to say that. I mean you’re gorgeous and fuck, can we please pretend I didn’t say anything?”

When he anxiously looked back at Bones he found the man sound asleep on his couch.

Well, this was awkward and Jim wanted to cry about how absurd this situation just was, but at the same time he was relieved that the nonsense he had spilled was still left unheard.

Not really knowing what else to do, Jim took a quilt that was draped over one end of the couch and tucked the slightly snoring man in.

Without anything else to do he left Bones’ apartment in hope that Sam had stopped being stupid and would let him back in.

As he raised his hand to knock on his door, he suddenly remembered that he forgot to take his doormat with him.

Well, it didn’t matter now, since he still had to give Bones his clothes back.

“Sam, I’m decent. Let me back in.” And in a defeated voice he added: “Please.”

 

* * *

 

When he left his flat the next day, he nearly stumbled upon his doormat that apparently had found its way back to him. There was a note pinned to it.

_Kid, you forgot your fancy underwear. I hope the next time it happens will be after a few dates._

_So, dinner on Sunday?_

Jim started to grin like a lunatic. Oh, Sunday couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
